


On Sleep

by Alys (Madpineapple)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Alys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the 100 Themes Challenge</p><p>84. Out Cold</p>
    </blockquote>





	On Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 Themes Challenge
> 
> 84\. Out Cold

At first Vincent hated the power that Dormouse offered to him. He had wanted a powerful chain, something that could fight, because all he did was entirely for Gilbert's sake.

But after a while he understood that his power was a blessing in disguise. The power to put people to sleep, to knock them out cold with a soft and gentle touch, the power to make them vulnerable was infinitely better, because in their sleep people say useful things. They confess their fears and spill out even the most hidden secrets that would take hours of torture to learn of.


End file.
